Mysterious Earl
by BloodyWolfGirl6
Summary: Won't be updated EDITING IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys, readers**_

_**I hope you like my newest story! **_

_**It's my first Black Butler story I hope I do good. **_

_**Hannah Anafeloz I know she was Alois's maid in the show but she isn't in this story and the triplets will also no longer be in the Alois household as they follow Hannah. Two or three O.C. will be replacing them and I was wondering if you guys wanted to add your O.C's as Alois's maids or butlers so tell if you want your O.C in here!**_

_**I Own NOTHING besides the plot and my O.C. **_

_**Now onto the story!...**_

Ciel sighed as he placed the newspaper down as there on the front cover the head line read.

**An Earl on the Rise!**

**Earl Isaac Shields of the Shields Estate has become popular in these few last weeks as his candy company has become a big producer in London in less than a year! We have recently heard of the previous Earl had died a month before the company had become a big hit. Earl Isaac Shield had become Earl shortly after his Parents death making him one of the youngest Earl's alongside Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy. We all wonder what this Earl has in store.**

_Just below the text showed a picture of the Earl Isaac Shields and his Maid Hannah Anafeloz standing in front of a new building for the growing company. Isaac had short wavy curls and sharp doe brown eyes that looked similar to a girl's. He was wearing a coat similar to Alois's but his was red and buttoned up. He also was wearing a pair of red shorts that stopped right before it hit his knees. Then he had black stockings to cover the rest of his legs and a pair of red shoes on his feet. Hannah stood next to him in her maid outfit that consists of a short-sleeved maroon dress and a white apron. In addition, Hannah was wears white stockings and red Mary Jane flats. The bottom half of her hair was braided and tied up, using a maroon ribbon. _

'_**I don't have time for this' **_Ciel thought with a sigh as he pushed the paper away and noticed the queen's letter with a slight smirk.

"Sebastian! Take this paper away and get a carriage ready I have received another letter from the queen" Ciel said as he began to get ready to leave the manner.

**P.O.V change!**

**Isaac's P.O.V**

I sighed loudly as I entered my carriage back to my manner with Hannah. Hannah looked calmly upon me once she heard the sigh.

"Are you alright lord?" Hannah asked worriedly she was such a sweet maid.

"Hannah we're not in public you don't have to call me that anymore" I said as my brown eyes gazed out the window.

"Sorry Mistress" Hannah said calmly still looking directly at her Mistress.

"That's better" I said as I smiled at her slipping off the fake wig off my head hiding my shoulder length brown wavy locks. I unbuttoned the coat I had on slightly releasing pressure from my chest. I sighed contently as we had finally reached the manner. Once inside my home I turned to Hannah.

"Hannah please help me into my house clothes?" I asked as I began walking to my room Hannah following me. She changed me into a pair of red shorts that were slightly shorter than the ones I was wearing earlier. My contract Symbol was shown in the undressing as it rested on my left hip. I was also wearing a red dress now that had just passed the shorts before stopping the black leggings remained with a pair of flats that matched Hannah's.

"Thank you Hannah" I said with a smile as I walked to my study as I had papers to work out for the company. It really was a bother being a girl when they can't be the household owner or an Earl. I wasn't one of those women being satisfied with marrying a noble man or higher up that wasn't my purpose in life. I had a wish and Hannah was going to fulfill it for me. My real name is Ivana Shields no really noticed me when my family was around so it was easy enough tracking the public to believe that I'm a boy.

I was thinking of all of this as I did my paper work I had make sure no one was messing with my companies. Once I was done with my paperwork of the day I let a sigh from my mouth as I was getting bored quickly. I stood up from my chair as began to walk out of my office as Hannah entered with tea and a tray of chocolate chip cookies. I grabbed the tea cup and continued walking Hannah following me tray in hand.

"Mistress we have Earl Grey today and chocolate chip cookies" Hannah spoke as I slipped at my tea before setting the tea cup on the tray and taking a cookie I have always had a sweet tooth. I hummed at the taste as I lifted a different cookie towards Hannah.

"Hannah these are delightful you must have a taste!" I said as I leaned the cookie towards her lips as she smiled and nodded before leaning down and taking a bit of the cookie even if she couldn't taste it.

"Now Hannah I'd like to out in public as I find it quite boring here right now" I said as I walked towards my bedroom to get ready to put my boy clothes back on for the public with the help of Hannah of course.

**Time skip! (Brought to you by CATS! you know you love them)**

I giggled just slightly as me and Hannah wonder through a random town we stumbled upon as we let the Triplets drive the carriage. I let them spoke out loud but sometimes I think that maybe they should stop talking as it was embarrassing what they say sometimes. I had gotten used to it as when Hannah became my maid they also had came along I object but I have taken an Interested in the triplets.

"Thompson, Timber, and Canterbury I'll have to ask you to stay here with the carriage. You can explore a little but don't go too far from the carriage if I have any need of you I'll call you" I had said as me and Hannah went exploring to find something that have some kind of entertainment.

As we were walking something had caught my eye which was a fairly large cat the size of a lion in an ally way it was hidden well from the others but not well enough for my trained eyes. I began walking towards it and it noticed me and hissed a little but that didn't stop me. Once I was close enough it tried to scratch me but Hannah had caught it paw stopping it from hurting me.

"Lord what should I do with the animal?" Hannah asked never taking her hand from its paw.

"Hannah what kind of creature is that?" I asked as I studied the beast.

"Lord that is demon cat" Hannah answered firmly as animal began to gaze at me wondering what I was to do with it.

"Hannah let the creature go" I said as I began to pet the beautiful beast.

"But Lord-" Hannah began but I cut her off.

"Did I stutter Hannah Let the creature paw go that is an order" I said firmly this time as my gaze turned towards Hannah. Hannah nodded in understanding and let the creature's paw go.

The beast was going to attack again till I found it's soft spot on its head and it began to purr and rub into my hand. I smiled and let the animal lick me as I turned towards Hannah.

"I think I found a pet for the manner".


	2. Chapter 2

**Time skip~ (brought to you by the wonderful taste of chocolate!) Still Ivana's (or Isaac's) P.O.V**

I sighed as I pet my female demon cat whom I've named Ivory for its Ivory and gold fur. Ivory's fur color seemed to change with her mood. When calm and natural which was most of the time her fur was Ivory and gold. When excited or happy the Ivory disappeared and became yellow with the gold streaks. When mad her fur became a fiery color of red, orange, and yellow. Finally when said her fur became the same Ivory and gold but with sudden tints of blue and gray.

Those were the basic of her moods but I must say I was curious what her fur would change into when she fell in love. That thought made me giggled a bit as I pet her soft spot making her purr and rub against me. Another thing about my pet was since she was a demon cat she could change into a human form. She turned into a lady who was about 18 with Ivory fair skin no clothes and her collar which was red and had a bell in front of it. Her hair changed color like her fur which was cool to me.

I had Hannah train Ivory as soon as we got her home so of course I could bring her out in public in her human form and she'd be perfectly behaved. She dresses up like a maid when we go out it was kind of funny for me to watch her talk with others. I could tell no one knew she was a demon cat she was good at her human skills. She was also quite helpful in my missions from the queen. I was the Queen's spy and I kill and spied on all that she requests of me.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I broke my pencil that I was using on the paper work I was finishing out in the garden with Ivory at my side.

"Hannah!?" I called out as I wonder where she could be but before I could look over to my other side she was already at my side with a pen this time. I grabbed the pen with delight from her hand as I smiled at her.

"Thank you Hannah!" I said as I gave her a slight hug which made her smile and give a slight hug back as she set down a tray that was in her hand.

"Today mistress we have peppermint tea with peppermint cheesecake" Hannah said as she placed the tea and plate of cheesecake in front of me just as I finished the paperwork.

"Thank you Hannah! You always know what I want!" I said with a smile before taking a bit of the cheesecake. Once I had finished the cheesecake and now finishing my tea I turned towards Hannah.

"Hannah what do I have on the agenda today?" I asked sipping on the tea as I continued to sit up straight.

"Well Mistress after you finish your tea. You have an archery lesson than Ciel Phantomhive will be coming over as you two have some business to discuss but after that mistress you schedule is free as we had taken care of everything else this morning." Hannah explained as she took the empty plate and tea cup away.

**Time skip~ (brought to you by the awesomeness of Archery!)**

I stayed still as I held my bow string close to my face getting a clear vision of where my arrow had to hit. I was a distance so it was a slight challenge but nothing I couldn't handle. I sighed as I held the string between my fingers before letting go. My arrow had hit right on target as I expected.

What I didn't expect though was the clapping that I heard after. I quickly turned my head to see that Ciel and his butler were watching me. Ciel was the one clapping and his butler was looking at Hannah which I found interesting as I could already tell from a look that this butler was certainly not human. I was lucky Hannah had dressed me in my boy clothes before the lesson.

"You quite a aim there Earl shields" Ciel's butler Sebastian had said with a slight smirk but nothing more. I just nodded as I gave Hannah my bow as she rushed to put it away. Thompson and Canterbury were clearing up the arrows and the target and Timber lead us all to my study.

I seat within my chair at my desk as I crossed my arms and waited from Ciel to seat himself. Once Ciel was settled and his butler there nearby.

"What business would you like to discuss with me Ciel Phantomhive?" I asked one eyebrow arched. Before Ciel could answer my question Hannah and Ivory in her human form in her maid outfit came into the room carrying drinks and treats.

I noticed that once Ivory entered Sebastian had begun to blush as he notices the cat ears and tail.

'_**So Sebastian likes cats' **_I thought amused at such a discovery that made the demon Sebastian blush. Ciel was talking and I knew that I also knew that it was quite rude of me to ignore him but I already knew what he wanted.

"Ivory c'mere please" I asked nicely as I called her over once she near I forced her onto her knees so that I could reach her ear better. Once I was done whispering to her she nodded and one minute she was there the next she was in her cat form lying next to my chair. Her maid clothes lay in a pile on the floor under her.

I almost lost it as I could hear Sebastian almost squeal at the sight of the cat that had appeared. I was brought out of my fun when Ciel's words break me from my trance.

"So do we have a deal?" he asked hand sticking out for a handshake. I looked at his hand than his face. I smiled as I reached my hand out like I was going to shake his but instead I knocked his hand away a slight smirk upon my face.

"Deal Ciel but remember I may agree to your terms now but I'm not a pawn in your game. I'm another player" I said as I turned my chair around making my back face them.

"You may leave now our business is done." I stated before remembering as I quickly swirled my chair back around.

"Oh! And have a lovely rest of your day" I said with the best smile I could call to my face before they disappeared out of the office. Ciel a surprised and thoughtful look upon his face and Sebastian still in a slight daze from the pretty kitty he saw.

"What an interesting person Ciel Phantomhive is. I wonder what he can bring to the playing table?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys I'm back! YAY! Well here is the new chapter so I hope this will be of your guys enjoyment! I'm still taking any requests from any of you who want have your O.C in the story!**_

_**So if you want your O.C in the story just message me or review and I'll explain everything to you! **_

_**I don't Black Butler or any of its character they all belong to there rightful owners!**_

_**I only own my and the story plot….**_

_**ENJOY! **_

**Time skip to the week later! (Brought to you by the power of kittens!)**

I grumbled slightly into my pillow as I tried to close my eyes and go back to sleep. Today was my day off from doing anything for the queen or going out to events for my company. Yet here Hannah was in my room standing next to the bed with a outfit prepared for me to wear for the day.

"It's time to get up young mistress. Breakfast is waiting for you in the dining room" Hannah said as she gave me a soft smile as I glared at her from the corner of my pillow. I wasn't a morning person.

"But Hannah….." I whined as I buried my head into my pillow making my protesting muffled. 

"Mistress have you forgotten you had moved a meeting with the Earl of the Trancy household today" Hannah explained as she began to sit me up and dress me in a pair of boy clothing as I tried to remember why I had moved a meeting to a day like this.

"I really hate myself right now" I mumbled to myself as I had finally been dressed properly with the wig and everything. I began to follow Hannah to the dining room where I hopefully would wake up more to remember what this meeting was about.

I yawned as I was seated at my fairly large dining table. A plate was set in front of me which had contained the usual breakfast. I slowly began to consume the meal as Hannah and the triplets were in the background waiting for time they would be needed. My thoughts had begun to drift elsewhere as I remembered why I had moved the meeting.

**Flash back to week earlier after Ciel left~**

"Master I've heard that Earl Phantomhive and the Earl Trancy have a bit of a rivalry going on between them." Ivory said as she began cleaning up the office. I smirked at the news as it had begun to raise my interest. I went through my papers as I had saw that I had a meeting with Earl Trancy about my company and some land that was close to his estate. I wondered what the two had a rivalry over which had led to me wanting to step into the rivalry and have little with this.

"Hannah If you could arrange for the meeting I have with Earl Trancy to be moved to a week from now" I asked as leaned back into my seat thinking about what kind of person this Alois was going to be and who he had made a contract with. Those thoughts had gotten me to think of my own contract. I glanced over at Hannah who was helping Ivory clean she noticed me looking at her and smiled slightly at me.

"Mistress it's time for you bath" Hannah said gently as she led the way to the bathroom where I would be bathe as I was allowed to be lost in my thoughts. My contract was a simple one at most I had wished from something that I had thought was a bit stupid but I would not change anything that I had wished. I was thinking this before snapping out of it slightly as I noticed that I was in the bath and Hannah was scrubbing my back while humming a tone. I recognized the tone to be something I remembered slightly to be a song she had to sing to me. I took a deep breath before opening my mouth.

"_**Natsuhiboshi naze aka**_

_**Yuube kanashii**_

_**Yume wo miita**_

_**Naite hanashita**_

_**Akai me yo~"**_

Hannah was still humming along to Ivana's singing as the melody drifted through the manor. The triplets all stopped what work there were doing as they hear the melody and they listened carefully and intensely as if at any moment the melody may stop. (This part is in third person P.O.V) (After this part it'll go back to Ivana's P.O.V)

"_**Natsuhiboshi naze mayou**_

_**Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru**_

_**Dakara kanashii yume wo miru~"**_

Then the melody stopped as I sighed contently as I was dried off by Hannah and dressed quickly after that. Today I was wearing and white long sleeved undershirt with an red vest that had black vertical lines running up and down the vest all the way around. I had a pair of regular boy shorts also red and that had just reached my knees plus my normal black dress shoes. Hannah had placed the wig on top of my head just as a knock upon the door came. I heard the triplets opening the door and greeting the Trancy. I smirked as I walked with Hannah to greet our guest.

'_**I wonder how much this Alois can amuse me' **_


End file.
